The present invention relates to a table for cleaning fish, fowl and other game, and in particular, to a table which is collapsible and portable.
Various devices have been proposed to assist the sportsman in cleaning fish, fowl, or other game.
Aldridge et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,934) discloses a table for eating and cleaning seafood. A perforated tabletop is provided with a hatch in the middle covering a waste container suspended under the table.
Polries (U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,359) discloses a portable, collapsible fish cleaning table with an opening in the tabletop through which waste can be dumped into a receptacle suspended below the tabletop. The table is provided with scissor-type folding legs and a fish clamp on the work surface.
A device known as the Pro-Fillet Fish Cleaning System may be used on the lap or may be fitted with 2.times.4 legs to form a table. It comprises a one-piece molded plastic surface with a cutting surface, a trough or gutter leading to an opening for a trash bag, and a storage slot for a knife. The device is not known to provide a holding area, any means for sharpening a knife, any provision for a fillet bowl or the like, or provision for a removable cutting board.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,639 issued to Brenny on Jul. 13, 1954 for "Foldable Utility Table with Laterally Extensible Leg Means" discloses a table with foldable legs, cut-outs on either side of the table for receiving two covered pans, and a central opening for access to a refuse receptacle.
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 307,365 issued to Dry et al. on Apr. 24, 1990 for "Fish Cleaning Table" discloses a design similar to Brenny in that two covered bowls are set in cut-outs in the surface of a table with folding legs.
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 264,531 issued to Trode on May 25, 1982 for "Portable Fish Filleting Table" also discloses a table with folding legs, a cutting surface, and an opening in the cutting surface for what may be a refuse receptacle. The refuse receptacle appears to act as a support for one end of the table.
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 226,603 issued to Knighten on Apr. 3, 1973 for "Folding Table for Cleaning Fish and Small Game" discloses a table with folding legs, a cutting surface and an opening which may be for waste disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,765 issued to Dotson et al. on Jun. 4, 1996 for "Fish Cleaning Device" discloses a fish cleaning board. The board is provided with means to grip the fish during the cleaning operation, an opening to a waste receptacle, and a knife sharpener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,991 issued to Tourney on Jun. 26, 1990 for "Fish Cleaning Station and Method of Using the Same" discloses a fish cleaning table of a commercial variety.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,188 issued to Holladay on Jan. 30, 1973 for "Fish Filleting and Skinning Board" discloses a fish filleting board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,628 issued to Olson on Jun. 19, 1984 for "Table for Cleaning Fish" discloses a fish cleaning table designed to be suspended from a sink. It discloses a vacuum molded body, a gutter arrangement leading to a drain opening, and means for attaching a trash bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,076 issued to Menges, Sr. et al. on Jul. 11, 1989 for "Bucket Board and Seat Apparatus" discloses a a molded polyethylene board with a guttering arrangement leading to a waste discharge into a bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 692,866 issued to Lawrence on Feb. 11, 1902 for "Fish Cutting Table" discloses a commercial device for cleaning fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,858 issued to Baxter et al. on Oct. 28, 1980 for "Boat-Mounted Fish-Cleaning Tray" discloses a tray for mounting on the side of a boat. It discloses a separate cutting board and an arrangement for allowing waste to run over the side of the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,494 issued to Sims on Dec. 12, 1995 for "Fish Cleaning Apparatus" discloses a tray mounted to a waste receptacle.